Please come home for Christmas
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: A Rogan Christmas fic with pleasntly of Holiday spirit...if you know what I mean ;)


**Hello everyone, this is a Rogan Christmas fic, written to get you into the holiday spirit of giving and loving ;) Merry Christmas y'all!**

He still wasn't home. I understood that he had to leave, top find his past and everything…and I want that for him. I want him to find what he's looking for so he can finally start over. I want his mind to be focused on the present and the future…instead of the past. But most of all, I wanted him home for Christmas, and I'd told him so too. He'd asked me if I wanted to come with him this time around…but I knew that this was a journey he had to make by himself. He had to discover himself, find his past, uncover the secrets that lurked, haunting him with their evasiveness; but I'd turned him down. It wasn't that I didn't want to go on an adventure with the man I practically share everything with…I just knew his past was a discovery he had to make for himself. He had to find who he _WAS_ so that he can be who he _IS_.

So I kissed him and sent him on his way with one request; be home in time for Christmas. Since he'd already assured me that his bed would be occupied by him and him alone, Christmas was the only thing I needed reassuring of; that he'd be home in time for it. Yet here it is…10:00 PM on Christmas Eve, and he's nowhere to be found. I'm sure he was a good reason…he's probably stuck in the snow…or his adamantium joints froze up…or his bike broke down…or he's too busy fucking a hooker to remember to come home to me. No, that can't be the case…Logan has only ever made two promises to me; that he'd always protect me…and that he'd be home for Christmas. He'll be here…I'm sure of it.

When I woke up the next morning I felt strangely excited. Sure, it was Christmas morning and there was a tree downstairs with presents for all the kids, but I wasn't excited about that. I lifted back the quilt and padded towards the door, grabbing my robe along the way. Pulling on a pair of socks I deemed by apparel Christmas morning appropriate and headed down the staircase. The grandfather clock in the living room read 8:00 AM, but there were no kids. Looking out the window I all of the teachers and kids making snowmen outside. Figuring that they'd finished with presents and headed inside, I turned to make my way back up the stairs, but a noise caught my attention.

Snapping my head towards the direction of the noise, I saw a man's figure on one of the couches, covered in a wool blanket. It was Logan. My Logan. I guess he made it in time for Christmas after all. Walking over to the couch I bent down slightly and kissed his forehead. Muttering something incoherently, he began to rouse.

"Hey, Sugah'," I said quietly "didn't think you'd make it home in time."

"And leave my girl alone on Christmas?" he said gruffly "No fucking way." He sat up a bit and pulled me into his lap, hugging me tightly "I promised I'd be home." He said matter of factly. "And here I am."

"Here you are." I agreed, raching up to give him a kiss. "Now let's get you upstairs, my bed has been cold for far too long now." He smiled at me and reached into his pocket.

"Got something for you first." He pulled out a small book, bound in a dark leather, with the name _Marie_ inscribed on the front of it. It was my absolute dream journal. Simple, rustic, with timeless style…and the leather reminded me of him. It was perfect.

"I love it." I told him with a smile "It's so…me. Now we've got to go upstairs so I can give you your gift." He shot me a devilish grin and stood up, wrapping his arm around my waist as I led him upstairs. I felt incredibly nervous…I hope he liked it. Once we got to my…_our_ room, I reached in the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out his gift. I'd chosen a simple wrapping paper; dark green, since it reminded me of him, and I'd used a silver ribbon to wrap around the box. He took the box from me carefully and sat down on the bed with it in his lap. He began carefully peeling the paper from around the box, and when he'd lifted the lid of, he gave me a curious look.

_I saw him grab the card I'd stuck in the box. It was a plain white index card with the words I had trouble saying out loud written on it. I'd read them over and over again, so I knew they said;_

_Logan,_

_ As much as I wish I could, I can't give you everything you need. I can't give you your past, or promise a perfect future, but I can live with you in the present, and help you make your…__our__ future. If finding your past is what you need, then I hope this will help protect you as your search for it._

_Love,_

_ - Marie_

I held my breath as he set the card down and pushed aside the tissue paper I'd used to conceal his present. He looked at it for a moment before smiling widely and pulling it out. It was a new leather jacket, customized, with "Wolverine" written on one sleeve, and "Logan" written on the other.

"I love it." He said "And it makes my gift look terrible."

"No." I told him quickly, lowering myself to sit next to him on the bed "You can find your past, and I can write our future." He smiled roughly

"I don't need my past," he said plainly "I've got you." And with that he pressed his lips to mine. Gifts were forgotten as clothes hit the floor, bodies pressed together, and hips found a pace of friction. I'd missed holding him close to me like this…it'd been far too long. He nipped at my neck, skimming the sensitive areas we'd discovered together. I dug my nails into his back and raked them in a downwards motion, as I'd learned he liked. With a growl of longing, he pulled my legs around his waist, the look in his eyes pleading.

I gave him my nod of permission, and he slowly slid himself into my heat until he was buried to the hilt. We didn't need foreplay, we didn't want foreplay, we just wanted each other. Starting with slow thrusts, Logan whispered his thoughts. How much he missed me, how lonely he'd been on the road…how _sex-deprived_ he'd felt. My thoughts mimicked his as I raised my hips in time with his thrusts.

I was close, but I couldn't finish up alone. Grabbing the back of his neck, I led his face to mine and dipped my head to lick the base of his throat, which sent him over the edge. He spilled himself inside of me, growling and panting as I felt my inner walls clench around him. God, I'd missed this…I'd missed him. Pulling out of me, he arranged us both under the covers and pulled me towards him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled into my hair, a content rumble echoing in his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Darlin'." He muttered happily against my hair. A Merry Christmas indeed.

**Song: Please come home for Christmas (originally performed by the Eagles)**

**_Bells will be ringing the sad, sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues.  
My baby's gone, I have no friends  
To wish me greetings, once again.  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night.  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas by New Year's night  
Friends and relations send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas yes Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the ones you love  
So won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year's will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy once again_**


End file.
